A Psyhco Emo's Day
by Yuki-The-Kitty
Summary: 2 little stories. the first one's about sasuke and him being crazy. the second one is the original that I wrote the sasuke one from.
1. Chapter 1

A Psycho Emo's day

"Hey Sasuke!!! How was your day?" Naruto asked, running up to his teammate. "………" Sasuke thought for a moment "Well, I was in my room, angsting as usual, when I herd my emo cutting knife arguing with my candle. The knife thought for sure that Quincy the evil squirrel was the cause of all the backpacks running away, which were running away to kill themselves, while the candle, who was on strike because it wasn't being paid enough, thought that is was because the grass was making fun of them. Well, wanting to see who was right, they walked out of my house, and I followed, no longer angsting. Sure enough, they lead me to my backpack which was about to jump off of a cliff. I tried to stop it, but grabbed my knife, which was screaming, and stabbed itself. So, I need a new backpack. The acorns tipped us off that Quincy the evil squirrel was throwing more acorns at the ocean, which was complaining about being turned into mist by the lava. By the was, the oceans in the sky right now. Knife, candle, and I went to see Quincy, since the grass wouldn't talk to us. When we found Quincy, he ordered the grass to attack us, but they said 'no! We quit!' and jumped into the ocean, which, if you remember, I told you was now in the sky. The ocean got angry and came back down, only now it's where the grass use to be so everything is muddy and wet. Quincy, who also got angry, ran off taking my Emo cutting knife with him.

"Being that he was my Emo cutting knife, I chased after him only to fall because of the mud. The acorns, the grass, and my candle laughed at me. I got up, angsted again, and chased after Quincy, dragging candle with me. After hours of searching, I went back to the grass and begged them to apologize to Quincy so I could get my Emo cutting knife back, and the ocean would go back to where it used to be, but they said 'NO!!' The acorns, which were angry at the grass for some reason, jumped onto the grass, which was now in the sky where the ocean was. And all this happened in the dark because the candles were on strike, I had no flashlight, and the stars quit their job. So now, I have no backpack, No Emo cutting knife, no candle light, the grass is in the sky, the acorns are on the grass, Quincy still has my knife, and the ground is wet and muddy because the ocean is angry." Sasuke finished and waited for Naruto to reply. "Were you talking with Gaara and Orochimaru in the mental institute again?" Naruto asked.

"You were there too?!?" Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. "They should lock you up in that place too."

Just as Naruto said this, Sasuke's Emo cutting knife ran to them and said "Saaaaasukeeee!!!!" "My Emo cutting knife!!!!" Sasuke hugged his knife. Naruto blinked. "That all really happened?"


	2. chapter 2

**Hello. This is my friend's story that inspired my Sasuke fanfiction. Ayame and Rozie are her original Naruto characters. (oh, she's Ayame.)**

**She gave me permission to put it on my Fanfiction account because she doesn't have one…and refuses to get one. Enjoy! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ayame: Hey Rozie! How was your day? ******

**Rozie: Not so good actually, you see I was going to have tea party but the teacups were mad about always being drunken out of, so they joined the army of food who were rebelling against being eaten. This caused the farmers wife so much stress she dyed her hair purple which offended the crayons who believed only they were the most colored things not humans. This cause a major controversy between the rainbows and the stars who both said they were the prettiest thing in the sky. When the thunderclouds found out they started shooting lightening bolts and one bolt struck the ground sending up a spray of diamonds who declared the were the prettiest thing in the universe. This made all the stars including the sun quit their jobs and refuse to shine plunging the world into total darkness which allowed the shadow creatures to roam freely. Quincy, the evil demonic squirrel bent on world domination, used this to his advantage, or at least that's what I heard from the potato and curling iron. The potato said squirrels would never rule the world while the curling iron argued not only could they do that but they also make the world explode. It turns out both were wrong and both were right because while Quincy didn't rule the world he did blow up Pluto. When gravity found out his favorite planet had been destroyed he also quit his job so now the only way we can stay on earth is by hooking ourselves to the ground which is even harder because the ground was turned into pudding when a scientist dropped his experimental diet formula which he made for a sumo wrestler who wanted to become a super model. This ironically offended the food who felt they weren't good enough to be eaten and ended the rebellion. The teacups also ended their rebellion and went back to serving acorn tea. When Quincy found out he was so happy that he ended Pluto's apocalypse and sent out squiggly lines and bottles of glue to put Pluto back together. The gravity was so happy he returned to his job. But now the ground is still pudding and flashlights light the world instead of stars but, anyway! How was your day Ayame? ******

**Ayame: Not too good either you see, a dog ate my report. ******

**Rozie: Really? ******

**Ayame: Well not really he ran off with it but fell into a radioactive pit and got so scared he peed on a colony of ants that mutated into giants and went on a rampage destroying all pick nicks. When they couldn't find any pick nicks they tried t eat my report but the pens saved it because they thought it was their literature God. When the church found out they were so angry the threw my report into the ocean but the pens formed a raft and saved it but drifted out into open ocean were the water thought the report was a declaration of war and sent out massive tidal waves that destroyed the coastline. When rocks found out water had broken their peace treaty they ordered the ocean floor to no longer support the sea so the water fell into a pit of lava but it evaporation into a mist that covered the world blocking out the flashlights so that now our only hope to see are candles (which I don't much because I'm blind) but anyway, the candles felt they weren't being paid enough and stopped burning so the queen of England asked the leprechauns for their gold and they got so made they declared a small scale war on the world but tripped over my report which had been on the ground now that the water was gone. When the queen found out the paper had caused the whole mess she ordered it to b burned. So now, the oceans in the sky, and ants and dog are in a rehabilitation clinic, the leprechauns are broke because the queen took all their money in order to pay the candles to burn my report so I got an "F" ******

**Rozie: This just isn't our day is it? ****  
****  
****Ayame: NOPE!!**


End file.
